LtCobra
Jack S. Hannan '''(born: ), better known online as '''LtCobra, is a British commentary YouTuber, who is most known for his reaction commentary videos. Throughout LtCobra's YouTube career, he has been involved in quite a bit of controversy. Appearance LtCobra is a teenager with a fair/pale complexion and dirty blonde hair. Since he has done his face reveal, he has been called a mini-Pyrocynical. During videos where you can see him, he often moves around a lot to better express how he's feeling. Some would even go as far as to say he acts flamboyant. He has a deep voice with a distinct English accent, but is shown to do a pretty good American accent. Style LtCobra's commentary style is similar to the majority of commentary content creators on the site. An average video used to be him giving his personal opinion on a subject or video over gameplay. This type of commentary is known as "gameplay commentary". Style Shift On March 14, 2019, LtCobra shifted his style of video to commentary instead of reaction commentary, after repeated statements of his plans to change his style that were not followed through. The difference here is that commentary is giving thoughts and opinions on a topic rather than a specific video. Series' Worse Than We Thought Worse Than We Thought was a short-lived series of videos (two) where he would go over a YouTuber's content and explain why he doesn't like it or why he thinks it is not good. ImAllexx Videos Due to the Slazo drama and ImAllexx refusing to apologize for backstabbing his former friend, LtCobra and other YouTubers decided that it was time he should be "canceled", or at least until he apologized. Minecraft On July 16, 2019, LtCobra created a Minecraft world named "bruh". He stated that if the video got two million likes, he would create a part two. Drama justdestiny Drama LtCobra uploaded a video named "The Dark Side of justdestiny" to his YouTube channel in which he talked about the odd nature of justdestiny. He explained how he found it weird and even gross that justdestiny used pictures that showed kids acting in a somewhat sexual manner for his thumbnails. LtCobra also stated that having "She's only ___ years old!" in the thumbnail didn't help either. In response to this, justdestiny took down his video with a false copyright strike against Cobra. Other YouTubers in the commentating community were quick to call him out. One of the common criticisms given was that because justdestiny is a commentating channel, he should especially understand how fair use works. Another argument was that it was pathetic a 1 million subscriber channel was trying to tear down a 3,000 subscriber channel. After Cobra's video was released and later taken down, justdestiny had changed the suggestive thumbnails and even deleted some of his videos in which he made comments considered creepy. On justdestiny's Social Blade, a large number of views were lost. This served as proof that he was deleting his videos. justdestiny also blocked LtCobra on Twitter and blocked all of LtCobra's followers. He then privated his account. 'Help Arrives' Some YouTubers made videos defending LtCobra. On February 10, 2019, justdestiny created a video named "mob mentality", in which he claimed the "allegations" against him were false and that LtCobra was just doing it for attention. It should be noted that LtCobra never directly called him a pedophile. justdestiny claimed that LtCobra harassed him on a livestream and showed a screenshot where Cobra said "hahaha lol unblock me you pussy and talk about it. The fact your blocking me for the meer 'lol' in your chat is a lil fishy mate. Anyway, enjoy the dollar kiddo." justdestiny said that everything happening was harassment aimed at him. In his response video, he said "I wanted to take down the video. I wanted the video gone, so I did just that."https://youtu.be/o9nDYUEylok?t=292 He says that taking down the video wasn't the best response, but that he isn't perfect. In a Twitter post, justdestiny claimed that he copyright struck the video because he didn't want LtCobra's channel to be terminated by reporting Cobra for slander. Kuso Drama Around June 2019, a YouTuber named Kuso with 37,000 subscribers attempted to expose LtCobra for being "problematic" and "manipulative". He made two videos covering specific talking points. On July 7, 2019, LtCobra uploaded a response video, in which he debunked the first video Kuso made on him. One of the talking points Kuso made was that LtCobra slandered justdestiny during their drama. LtCobra responded to this by saying that while he was harsh to JD and insinuated he might've been a "nonce", he doesn't understand why Kuso decided to make this video four months after the drama. Kuso also portrayed LtCobra as a rapist sympathizer for his defense of Slazo, who had recently falsely been accused of sexual abuse on Tumblr. LtCobra defended himself and Slazo by saying facts are needed before the audience decides how to act. In part two of LtCobra's response, he debunked the claims that he was a doxxer and that any information on people he had revealed was all public. Friends *Benson Chen *Feith *ZeXel *TheHazeKnight Subscriber Milestones *1,000 subscribers: November 22, 2018. *2,000 subscribers: January 3, 2019. *3,000 subscribers: February 5, 2019. *4,000 subscribers: February 9, 2019. *5,000 subscribers: February 9, 2019. *6,000 subscribers: February 10, 2019. *7,000 subscribers: February 10, 2019. *8,000 subscribers: February 11, 2019. *9,000 subscribers: February 11, 2019. *10,000 subscribers: February 12, 2019. *11,000 subscribers: February 12, 2019. *12,000 subscribers: February 12, 2019. *13,000 subscribers: February 13, 2019. *14,000 subscribers: February 14, 2019. *15,000 subscribers: February 17, 2019. *16,000 subscribers: February 19, 2019. *17,000 subscribers: February 22, 2019. *18,000 subscribers: March 1, 2019. *19,000 subscribers: April 16, 2019. *20,000 subscribers: June 6, 2019. *21,000 subscribers: July 15, 2019. *22,000 subscribers: July 17, 2019. *23,000 subscribers: July 19, 2019. *24,000 subscribers: July 20, 2019. *25,000 subscribers: July 22,2019. *26,000 subscribers: July 24, 2019. *27,000 subscribers: August 8, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers